Partytime
by sheepeater244
Summary: a party with the cast of FFVIII, you'll laught yourself mad hahaha My evil plan to destroy the world is finally in progress................not really im just playing
1. Rinoa party time

**Sheepeater244**: **Party time with FFVIII**

Rinoa: We need to decorate the house before the party tomorrow

Squall: Oh really….Since when were we going to have a party hmmm

Rinoa: Wow what an idiot…since 2 weeks age when you divided you would throw me a party

Squall: Oh really

Rinoa: Yer really

Squall: Really

Rinoa: Shut up……Really

Squall: I'm going over here….Really

Rinoa: Stop with the really's

Squall: Yes maim

Rinoa: And take the decoration over there and decorate

Squall: Yes maim just don't hurt me

Rinoa: What a dickhead

Squall: Argghhhhhh (Weird cry)

Rinoa: Dickhead…what a dickhead

Squall: And I got this tattoo saying I love Rinoa……Oh it says I love Squall….whoops

Rinoa: Dickhead

Squall: Argghhhhhh (weird cry)

Rinoa: Just decorate

Squall: No I'm going over here to decorate hmmmm

The next day in the morning

Squall: Good afternoon

Rinoa: Idiot

Squall: Are you talking to me

Rinoa: No the clock dickhead

Squall: Ok good

Rinoa: Idiot

Squall: Tell the clock….hahahahah clock you're an idiot hahahahah

Rinoa: Wow, Hey what's the time

Squall: 39pm

Rinoa: Did you go to school

Squall: No and it something to be proud of

Rinoa: Wow what a dickhead

Squall: Arrgghhhhhh I'm a dickhead…but, but, but I want to be a fairy can't I be a fairy dickhead

Rinoa: Wow

Squall: Now it 48pm

Rinoa: The guests are here

Squall: You spell guests like this I M A N I D I O T …….what guests…..are you cheating on me

Rinoa: Wow

The door opens Zell, Selphie, and Irvine enter the room and Squall hides under the table

Rinoa: Hello everyone

Irvine: Hello

Rinoa: Hey I like your new pair of boobs

Irvine: Me to, the old ones were too hard and small

Zell: Yer I agree with the hard and the small

Irvine: Now they're soft and big

Rinoa: So….there's food on the table and the present table is over there

Zell: Presents…whoops…it's…in the……car

Rinoa: Ok go get it please

Zell: But I didn't get you 1…….whoops I mean…damm

Selphie: Don't worry about him I got you a present

Rinoa: Yay…..oh it's a box

Selphie: Not just a box it's the new flat screen TV box….when I seen it I thought you would like a new box

Rinoa: But you gave me 1 last year and the year before

Irvine: Well if you don't want it don't have it!

Irvine stormed out of the room eventhough it was Selphie present to give

Squall: Argghhhh….. I've always wanted a box…and why didn't any of you came to my birthday?

Rinoa: I DID, REMEMBER!

Selphie: NO YOU DIDN'T!

Rinoa: That's because you didn't came

Selphie: I like potatoes

Zell: Tell me again where the food is?

Rinoa: Over there

Zell: Do you have vanilla bananas

Rinoa: What?

Zell: Or Salt water

Rinoa: Ummmm

Zell: Or paper from your computer printer

Rinoa: You have a stomach made of steel

Zell: Nah…only cement and bricks

Squall: Cement is spelt like this I M A D I C K H E A D

Rinoa: Wow what a Idiot

Zell: Gi eazi om hym ( He says Go easy on him while eating )

Rinoa: What?

Squall: Give me the box

Rinoa: No!

Squall and Zell walked out

Selphie: Bye-Bye see you next time

Rinoa: Can you believe him…he thought I was cheating on him

Selphie: You are remember on the guy who cleans the toilets at the dump

Rinoa: No I'm not

Selphie: Don't be embarrassed I think he's hot

Rinoa: Squall's hot but stupid very stupid

Selphie: Yer as stupid as a dolphin

Rinoa: You're like all of them…..stupid as a dog

Selphie: Argggghhhh!

Selphie walked out and left Rinoa by herself

Rinoa: Yay I have all the food for myself

The end

please enjoy the next stories written by sheepeater244


	2. Zell party time

Chapter 2/ Zells party

Zell: what time is it?

Selphie: 1:00 am…so put the baseball bat down and step away from the door

Zell: But the robber's will come in

Selphie: The door is locked

Zell: But still I'm doing a good job, the best job I've done on anything before

Selphie: I won't let you have your party tomorrow

Zell: But….oh…ok then

Selphie: Now go to bed

They go to bed and Zell quietly walks down stairs again

Zell: Ahhhhhhhhh….you didn't finish your dinner, damn you

Selphie: Are you down there again, damn you

Zell: Arrggghh (weird cry)….stop saying damn….ahhhhh I said damn……I said it again….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Selphie: Shut up then!

Zell: No stop saying damn!

Selphie: I did

Zell: That was like 10 seconds ago man

Selphie: You're not a hippy man, so stop acting like it man

Zell: OK maim

Selphie: Just go to bed!

Zell: Ok…but can you tuck me in

Selphie: No!

Zell: Then I'm not going to bed….I'm tried I think I'll go to bed

Selphie: Wow!

They go back to bed and from the other room Selphie could hear Zell snoring, the next morning Selphie looked half dead

Zell: Gooood morning…you look like you got a good night sleep

Selphie: What are you on?

Zell: Soap and bread

Selphie: That explains what happened to the soap

Zell: Really, what?

Selphie: You ate it!

Zell: No I didn't

Selphie: But you just said you did

Zell: oh yer

Selphie: Just start decorating

Zell: Why?

Selphie: your party, idiot

Zell: oh yer, my girls night in party

Selphie: Decorate now!

Zell: Ok

Selphie: Their here

Zell: Who?

Selphie: guests

Zell: oh yer

Knock on the and the guest enter and squall trips through the door

Rinoa: Hello

Zell: I like food

Rinoa: Really!

Squall: I'm a little teapot

Selphie: ok everyone the food is on the table

Zell runs for his life

Squall: Everyone meet my new friend Bob

Selphie: Where is he?

Squall: Right here, talk buddy

Selphie: Ok…no really where is he?

Rinoa: Go along with it

Selphie: Oh nice to meet you….um Bob

Squall: See Bob they can see you

Zell: Nice to meet you to Bob

Rinoa: See Zell's going along with it

Zell: Going along with what?

Selphie: Ok…is Bob a boy

Squall: she didn't mean that she knows you're a girl

Rinoa: I married a nut

Squall: A, b, c, d, e, f, g

Selphie: did squall go to school

Squall: yep…yay for me

Zell: There no good food over there

Irvine: I'm going on a diet I'm to fat right now and my boobs look fat not big

Zell: Yep that's right

Squall: Rinoa need boobs that big

Rinoa: Yer….hey not very nice

Zell: Where's my present's

Rinoa: Here's a box, hahahahahahaha

Zell: yay a box it's my lucky day

Squall: I want a box…..give me a box for my birthday

Zell: No you're not having my one

Irvine: Here's a bra for when you get your boobs

Zell: I'm not getting boobs

Irvine: Ohhhh, damn you we could be twins

Zell: I like food

Squall: Humpy-dumpy's an egg…..yay and all the king's horses and all the kings man don't help

Selphie: ok what do you want to go away?

Squall: A box

Selphie: Give Squall your box

Squall: Do what your mother says Zell

Zell: Nope

Squall storms out

Zell: I keep a box now…yay

Rinoa: Sorry but I have to follow him he might befriend a rat….again

Rinoa walks out

Zell: Stay for the hotdog pie

Selphie: What happened to the chocolate cake?

Zell: It was hotdog-a-fied

Irvine though up and ran out the door

Zell: Yay a whole cake to myself


	3. Squall party time

Squall Party

Squall: What are you doing tomorrow Bob…Really, is it my party tomorrow

Rinoa: Who are you talking to?

Squall: Bob…can't you see her

Rinoa: Really

Squall: is it really my party tomorrow

Rinoa: yes

Squall: Ohh yes whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yes

Squall faints; Rinoa wakes him up with a fresh bar of soap

Squall: Whoa I was the prettiest girl at the dance…yay

Rinoa: What?

Squall: Look I can make dots (………)

Rinoa: What?

Squall: Shhhhh I'm thinking Yay

Rinoa: You're think since when

Squall: Since Bob showed me how

Rinoa: Last time you went to the doctors, he said you only have the brain power to talk

Squall: What's a doctor?

Rinoa: I don't know why I'm talking to you

Squall: When do I get my box?

Rinoa: Go to bed

Squall: Yay…bed is where I'm a pirate

Rinoa: Wow

Squall: What food are we serving?

Rinoa: What do you want?

Squall: We'll serve soap and butter

Rinoa: Soap?

Squall: Yer and butter

Rinoa: Really

Squall: Yer

Rinoa: NO!

Squall: but, but, but not very nice

Rinoa: I married a soap eating nut

Squall: Yep, Rinoa's clever

Rinoa: They made a game about this nut

Squall: Yer it's called FFVIII yay, and I was drunk all the way through the game yay

Rinoa: Where did you get the booze from?

Squall: a mole gave it to me

Rinoa: explains why you were so smart during the game

Squall: Yep, I was drunk

Rinoa: So what your saying is, when your drunk your smart and when your not, well…..

Squall: Insert brain here!

Rinoa: What?

Squall: Can you get me a brain for my b-day

Rinoa: Maybe…if your good

Squall: Yay I get a heart

Rinoa: What is this wizard of oz?

Squall: It Squall hard life

Rinoa: You have it all good

Squall: Yay!

Rinoa: Damn you

Squall: Is Zell Santa?

Rinoa: Maybe…if your good

Squall: And are you an elf that helps Santa?

Rinoa: What do I look like an elf?

Squall: Well your tall and short and dress up in black

Rinoa: you mean green

Squall: No you shut up!

Rinoa: What…I didn't say anything

Squall: Do I get a box today?

Rinoa: I've told you already

Squall: Do I get a box today

Rinoa: YES OK!

You have won our hourly prize congratulation

Squall: Yay I won the hourly prize

Rinoa: do I really look like an elf

Squall: yep

Rinoa: Well you look like a girl

Squall: Yay…….she finally noticed

Rinoa: What a girl!

Squall: Stop fighting in front of Joe

Rinoa: Who's Joe?

Squall: He is!

Rinoa: Who?

Squall: Stop is making him cry

Rinoa: Making who cry?

Squall: Joe!

Rinoa: Oh Joe, your imaginary friend

Squall: Where?

Rinoa: So Joe's not imaginary then

Squall: Of cause no, he's my pet elf

Rinoa: There here

Squall: Who?

Rinoa: The guests

Squall: Really…I can't remember invite anyone…and on my birthday…..how dare

Rinoa: There your guests

Squall: Oh really…so you try to pin it on me

Knock on the door and the guest enter

Zell: Where's the food

Selphie: Here your present

Squall: Yay…it's…its….a

Selphie: New bottle for you

Squall: Ohhhh

Rinoa: That good now I can feed him

Selphie: A least you like it

Rinoa: It the thought that count's

Selphie: Guess so

Irvine: Anyway, here's your present

Squall: What is it?

Irvine: A bra

Squall: Cool now I really I'm a girl

Irvine: I'm glad you like it

Squall: Yer I like it Yay a bra

Rinoa: Can I have it?

Squall: Of coarse no!

Zell: Where is the food?

Squall: You tell me

Rinoa: You know where the food is, you put it there

Squall: Really there very interesting

Zell: Yer it is

Rinoa: What interesting about it

Zell: Lots of stuff

Squall: The word where

Rinoa: Really?

Squall: Are you Santa?

Rinoa: No!

Zell: Yer you are

Selphie: No she isn't

Squall: Are you?

Selphie: No!

Squall: Are you Zell?

Zell: I wish

Squall: Really, Rinoa's an elf

Zell: I thought so she looks like an elf

Rinoa: No I don't

Zell: Yer you do

Selphie: No she doesn't

Squall: See Rinoa: Zell even thinks so

Selphie: That's the first time I've heard someone say Zell thinks

Zell: Yer I don't believe it, Zell doesn't think

Squall: Yer what are you on?

Selphie: Nothing!

Irvine: I'll just stand here

Zell: Ok

Squall: Are you an elf to Selphie?

Irvine: Where is the food?

Squall: The foods for Bob

Rinoa: So it Bob now, you got a new pet

Squall: No just a new name

Rinoa: Did he get a sex change

Squall: No she's still a girl

Irvine: Can I have some food Bob?

Squall: Bob said no, can I have some food Bob? Bob said yes Squall, Yay

Rinoa: were you just talking to your self

Squall: No I was talking to Squall

Rinoa: O…k

Zell: Can I have some food Bob?

Squall: Bob said yes

Zell: No he said No

Squall: Yay, I'll go try my bra on

Zell: Yay I want one

Irvine: I'll get you one for your birthday

Zell: Yay

Squall: Then I get two

Zell: No then I get three

Squall: Then I get four

Zell: Then I get one thousand and two

Squall: No fair, nobody got me my box

Zell: That no fair I'm leaving

Squall: So everyone get out of Zell's house

Rinoa: It's not his house

Squall: Ok, is it Selphie's?

Rinoa: No

Squall: Irvine's?

Rinoa: No

Squall: Yours?

Rinoa: Ours

Squall: Yay another present

Rinoa: Yer another present?

Squall: Ok everyone; get out of my new house

Selphie: But the cake

Squall: You get it when you get to the party

Selphie: But I'm at the party

Squall: Really, get out

Squall chases Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa out of the new house

And to end this chapter I would like to say Squall didn't even get his box.


End file.
